This invention relates to document and mail handling systems and, more particularly, to systems for orienting and feeding mail and other documents for further processing.
In postal and credit operations, it is desirable to code certain documents and envelopes using a bar code keying and printing module, and to thereafter sort the documents by using a bar code reader and sorter. Since most bar code readers can only read one face of the documents at a time, it is important that the documents fed into the sorter all have the face of the document carrying the bar code facing in a uniform direction.
An efficient means for preparing envelopes and documents for feeding into a document transport means, including a bar code reader and sorter, is to use a dual operator keying and printing station. Optimal floor space is minimized using this arrangement because one operator is placed on either side of the document transport means. The potentiality of a problem arising from this arrangement occurs in that envelopes or documents being fed from the operator station on the left side of the transport means will face in the direction opposite to those envelopes coming from the operator station on the right hand side. The face of the documents streaming from one operator station must therefore be reversed so that the integrated documents from both operators will all face in a uniform direction in order to be readable by a single bar code reader.
A novel system and means for executing document reversal is shown in the present invention. In the known prior art, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,194 issued to Freeman et al., a single station system and apparatus is disclosed for sorting postage bearing mail based on the location of the postage indicia, utilizing a chute-like receptacle which then ejects and directs mail pieces to separate right and left conveyors, depending upon whether indicia is present adjacent to the right or left edge of the envelope. The conveyors circle and form a closed loop connected to the document transport means.